


This Ungodly Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Post Season 8, Slow Sex, Top!Cas, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, mostly I actually suck at dirty talk so I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel still has a lot to learn about being human, and most of what he has learned annoys him. There are some things, however, that he does enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ungodly Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoshojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for Nekoshojo, a wonderful tumblr artist and a great friend. I highly recommend you check out her tumblr and wish her a happy birthday, because she really is a wonderful person. Unfortunately, it's unedited because I'm both lazy and I hate reading my own work.

There was a lot more to being human than Castiel originally thought. You had to remember to shower and to brush your teeth and and change your underwear. You had to remember to eat and there were bowl movements and you spent so much time sleeping every night. It all just seemed so mundane and humans spent so much time doing all of this stuff that they had so little time at the end of the day.  


And Castiel was suddenly so aware of how little time he had left.  


Castiel hated sleeping most of all. He hated how much time was lost, how it was necessary, inescapable, he hated how miserable he felt without it,and he hated how much he enjoyed it. There was one thing that Castiel enjoyed the most about sleeping, and that was waking up. Everything felt so fuzzy and warm and somehow his body had managed to worm its way into the most comfortable position possible in the night.  


This particular morning, he found himself blinking awake to a face full of pillow and a strong desire not to get up. His stomach growled loudly, and he turned over, groaning. Willing his stomach to stop making noises, he pressed his face further into the pillow, trying not to fall asleep again. He just wanted to enjoy his post-sleep haze in peace.  


A hand touched his shoulder lightly, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Dean's face inches from his, head resting on his own pillow. "Hey, Cas." He said, sleepily, reaching over to stroke his hair away from his forehead.  


"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied with a slight smile, scooting forward to press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips as he wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him until they were touching from toes to lips.  


"I like seeing you in the mornings," He said against Castiel's lips, "Even if you do get up at an _ungodly hour_." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cas again before he could comment, fingers dancing over the skin of his jawline. Their bodies were starting to fit together in all the right ways, and Cas' eyes were sliding closed again. He closed his fists in Dean's hair, kissing him back, putting a little more passion in it than a good morning kiss warranted. "And I guess you're in a mood."  


Castiel nodded and Dean smiled at him, "That's good, because I'm always in a mood." He leaned his head back over, kissing Cas deeply, hands running down his sides to grasp him firmly by the waist and slide their lower bodies against each other. Dean was moving down to his neck, sucking softly under his jaw and behind his ear until he earned himself a soft moan. Smiling at that, he continued to suck and lick at Castiel's neck.  


"Dean," He said, leaning his head back against the pillow and letting his neck get special attention, and Dean just smiled and continued, moving over top of Cas, who wrapped his arms around Dean, resting on his ass. They kissed deeply, one of Castiel's hands running through his hair.  


Dean never wore much to bed, but Castiel still wasn't very comfortable in his human skin, and wore an old pair of pajama pants over his underwear and a shirt that Dean had begun tugging on. He lifted up his arms and let his shirt be removed before attacking Dean's mouth again. He rubbed the small of Dean's back and his ass, getting a more enthusiastic kiss and a moan in his mouth.  


They pulled apart, "Let's get this show on the road," He pecked Cas on the mouth, "We gotta get up soon, but we can spend as long as we want to making out tonight." He didn't waste much time in getting rid of Castiel's pants and underwear, and shucking off his own. "Fuck," He said, taking a long look at his body, "You're so hot, baby."  


Castiel made a low noise in his throat, flipping them over so that he was on top, reaching over to their side drawer to pull out their bottle of lube. He poured some on his hand, just enough to make it comfortable as he reached down and took Dean's cock into his hand and stroked slowly. Dean tilted his head back against the pillow, moaning deeply, "I thought I said we didn't have time for all this pomp and circumstance."  


"I want you to feel loved," Cas said simply, "no matter the situation."  


"Yes, the handjob is nice," Dean said, managing to grin even though his body was telling him he should be gasping, moaning and incoherent. "But I'd rather you fuck me."  


Cas growled slightly in return, nodding and ripping open a condom package with his teeth, rolling it on He poured more of the fluid into his hand, coating his fingers generously, before parting Dean's legs at the knee with his clean hand. He kissed the inside of Dean's leg, pushing one finger in slowly while Dean writhed beneath him, gasping slightly. It was something they were used to, a rhythm they fell into easily, and soon enough Cas was inserting his second finger, making sure to stretch him out properly at the same time as he curled his fingers to brush against Dean's prostate.  


"Fuck," Dean said, back arching off of the bed and pushing back against Castiel's fingers, who smiled down at Dean and pressed another kiss to the inside of his knee. "Fuck, Cas," He panted, "You're so hot like this. I'll never be able to get used to how fucking gorgeous you are." He shifted his hips to get the pressure against his prostate again, eyes sliding closed and moaning. His hand reached down out of habit to stroke his own cock, but Castiel slapped his hand away.  


It was slow and lazy, despite their lack of time, because that was what felt best in the hazy morning when they didn't want to waste their energy for the day, when they woke up feeling soft and affectionate and loving. Castiel was pumping three fingers inside of him now, crooking and pressing to make Dean feel as best as he could make him.  


The feeling of his prostate being stimulated helped him ignore the feeling of being stretched, the slight burn and pain of it. He was pushing back against Castiel's hand greedily, eager for more than just his fingers. "C'mon, Cas." He punctuated it with pushing his hips back again on Cas' fingers, hitting his prostate and arching back, "C'mon, I need more than this." But his words might as well have been unheard, because Cas just continued to push in and out, curling his fingers to bring Dean any pleasure he could. Dean just squirmed, a half formed moan on the tail end of a gasp.  


"Cas, Cas, Please." For all his begging, he groaned when Cas pulled his fingers out, reaching down to slick himself up before lining up. Dean pressed his heels against Castiel's bare ass, urging him forward without words, and Castiel obliged, pushing in slowly. Dean locked up for a second at the feeling, despite how used to it he was by now, before moaning lowly and pushing back against Cas to get him fully seated. He placed his hands on Cas' sensitive shoulder blades and pulled him down so that they were pressed together from toes to lips, sharing a slow, deep kiss.  


"Move," Dean whispered against his lips before pulling him back in for a sloppy kiss, and Cas jerked out slightly before pushing back in more smoothly, letting out a choked moan at the feeling of it. He would never quite get used to how much humans felt, how overwhelming everything was. he knew that there was no way he would get tired of this, of Dean, because it wasn't about the newness, it was never about the novelty of the situation. He'd been lost since Hell and he hadn't even known what he wanted, just that he'd wanted something.  


They set out a slow pace, bodies still pressed together, legs tangling and fingers lacing together, sharing hot, slow kisses. It was less of the hard thrusting seen in porn and a lot more of a slow grind as Cas barely pulled out before pushing back in. One of Dean's hands went to Castiel's ass to grab at it, pressing his head back into the pillow and letting out a low moan as his prostate was pushed up against, and Cas did his best to repeat the action and the angle.  


Castiel reached between them and grasped Dean's cock, brushing his thumb over the head, and continued his slow pace. He leaned down and kissed him on the neck, wet, open-mouthed kisses, and continued to suck a hickey into place on his neck, watching the color bloom on his skin and licking over it once.  


Dean was always far more vocal when they did this, years of it leaving his mouth attuned to dirty talk, but Castiel always just watched Dean's face, enraptured, barely speaking or making any noise. At first, Dean had tried to train him out of it, the silence leaving him feeling inadequate, but he'd eventually learned that if he wanted to know how much Cas enjoyed it, he could look for it in his eyes and in the stutters of his hips.  


"Fuck, Cas," he said, filling up the silence between them, "Fuck you feel so good, I'm so full." he rocked his hips back slightly, setting up his own rhythm and angle, sometimes missing his prostate and sometimes nailing it so perfectly he saw stars and arched off of the bed, babbling still as Cas just stared as his face and kept going, slowly.  


He started to squirm, one hand gripping Cas' tightly and the other grasping in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. They pulled apart, Dean's mouth going into overdrive, "Castiel, Cas, Cas, I'm so close, baby, so fucking close." Cas pressed open mouthed kisses against his neck, licking under his jawline, and adjusted the angle to try and press against his prostate as often as possible and stroking his dick in tempo, whispering next to his ear, "I love you." Dean keened and pressed against him, screwing his eyes shut and coming all over Castiel's hand, clenching down on his cock and moaning loudly, hand clenching in Cas' hair.  


Castiel continued to aim for Dean's prostate during his climax, kissing down his neck and collarbone in reverence. When Dean came down from his high, Cas was still leisurely pushing in and out, more off tempo now the closer he was. "Come on, Cas, come on, baby." He stroked through Cas' hair, down his back and grasped at his ass, "I love you, too, come for me, come on. Fuck you're so hot."  


Castiel's eyes widened and his body went still and taut, Dean stroking his hair through his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed Dean again, pouring all of his love into it. When he came down, he pulled out, slipping off the condom and tying it off, cuddling up to Dean in their bed. Dean glanced over at the clock, deciding that they had enough time and could stay in bed a little longer.  


He leaned over, kissing Cas behind his ear. They were pressed chest to chest, the sheets thrown haphazardly on the floor, but they weren't cold. Sharing lazy kisses, they stayed there for a while longer, enjoying the morning and each other's company in comfortable silence. Sometimes it was hard to adjust to human life, that was true. But Cas knew that Dean was there, helping him through it, and that he wouldn't give up on Castiel, no matter how helpless he was about human things.  


Sam didn't care about any of that when he burst into the room half an hour later, looking for the two of them. He'd promptly left, muttering that it was a shame Cas couldn't erase his memories anymore. Dean just grinned and kissed Cas again, wrapping his free arm around him, one hand still laced with Castiel's.


End file.
